Shunts are well know in the art. For example, AMP Incorporated of Harrisburg, Pa. has been making and selling shunts since at least as early as 1981. The Berg Division of the DuPont Company also makes and sells shunts. Whereas shunts are relatively simple devices to use, some care is required to prevent damage to the commoning element by incorrect positions of the shunt on posts or misdirected insertion of posts into the shunt. Accordingly it is now proposed to provide a shunt which includes features designed to prevent damage to the commoning element.